The invention relates, in general, to coke ovens and, more particularly, to a new and useful jamb brick support for a coke oven door for closing the opening of a coke oven chamber, the door being of the type having a door body, at the bottom of which is provided the jamb brick support on the side facing the oven chamber, the jamb brick support supporting at least the lower part of the refractory door stopper which extends into the oven chamber closely above the oven sole and the oven sole plate of the chamber frame when the door is set in place.
In accordance with a known technique of installing coke oven doors, the jamb brick support of the door is set onto the oven sole plate of the chamber frame or onto the chamber frame itself. In another known construction, the door is suspended from lateral or central ribs of the chamber frame by means of a plurality of rollers and webs provided on the door body. This leaves, even in the lowered position of the oven door, a floor gap of about twenty-five millimeters or more. Fine coal deposits in the floor gap at every charging of the oven chamber. As soon as such an amount of solid material has deposited below the edge of the jamb brick support, upon which the door rests against in that area alone, a produced tilting moment tends to push the upper part of the door out of the door opening.
In relation to the transfer of the locking forces to the sealing surfaces and, thus to the tightness of the oven door during operation, a number of problems arise in prior constructions.
If the coke oven door bears against the frame at the bottom, the friction grip under the own weight of the door prevents the locking forces introduced in the lower part of the door, from producing their full effect on the sealing blades. The frictional resistance between the jamb brick support and the oven sole plate absorbs up to fifty percent of the locking forces acting on the lower part of the door body. As a result, substantially stronger locking forces must be applied in the lower part of the oven door than in the upper part. In practice, this may require locking devices of different size.
In the so-called suspended coke oven doors, the total weight of the door acts on the door frame asymmetrically. This results in a bending load on the chamber frame, in addition to the thermal load, which requires a heavy construction of the frame to prevent fractures and bending, and thus failures in sealing.